The Swimmer's Little Boy
by Gamer95
Summary: Aoi Asahina is expecting a simple, quiet day at the beach...But when she arrives, she ends up stumbling across a drowning little boy! After springing into action and saving him from danger, she finds out he's all alone after being abandoned. Determined to give the sweet little thing the life he deserves, she takes him in...
1. Chapter 1

When Aoi Asahina got into her car that beautiful summer morning, she was expecting nothing more than a peaceful day of swimming at the beach, training for her next swim meet...

She wasn't expecting a life changing experience that would ultimately change her completely.

Aoi drove her car down the highway, happily listening to the radio on her car, being careful to mind other drivers. This was her favourite time to be at the beach. There was never anyone there around this time of the day, allowing her to have the freedom to be alone as she swam. And as she did so, she felt relaxed...not imperfect...at a whole...

But those thoughts were shot out of her head when she heard yelling and wild splashing. Blinking in confusion, she frowned at the beach. Maybe...it was just her imagination... She was surprised to see an impossibly fat man leaving the beach. Odd...But he was leaving, so she wasn't going to question him...Shaking her head, she found a parking spot and prepared to head to the water...

That's when she saw it. A tiny figure struggling on the surface... The figure was wildly splashing, attempting to escape, obvIously not able to swim! Aoi leapt into the water, swimming as fast as she could through the cool water. She saw the figure dip under the water and not come up. 'Who was that?!' Aoi thought anxiously to herself. Taking a deep breath, she dove under the water, determined.

Harry Potter had never been more terrified in his life. Nothing was worse than the utter helplessness he felt as he struggled to stay afloat, watching his uncle leave him alone.

Then, he went under...It was so dark...He couldn't breathe...This was it...He was going to drown... Everything went black as he lost consciousness...

Aoi, after pushing with everything she had, caught the little one as he sank, dragging his far too light form to the surface, letting him get some air before placing him on her back and speeding back to Land. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what's this little boy doing here?!' She panicked internally. 'Where's his parents?! Why was he drowning?!'

She finally got back to land and had the opportunity to inspect him. He was sickly pale, thin, and had bruises covering his body. He was also unconscious and not moving! Aoi remained calm. She knew how to deal with this situation. She wasn't a lifeguard at the public pool for nothing! She knew CPR. Placing her hands in the correct position on his chest, she pushed again and again, causing him to cough and sputter, water shooting out of his mouth as he sucked in air. Aoi sighed, relieved.

Harry gasped for air as his eyes opened. He saw that he was in...sunlight...? He could breathe again...? Confused, he looked to see a worried looking woman. She was really pretty...She had tanned skin and chocolate brown hair. She was wearing blue shorts, white socks and sneakers, a white t-shirt and a red jacket. And she was also soaking wet. Did she...?

"Little boy..? Are you okay?" She asked, her voice dripping with worry. Harry wasn't sure how to respond, so he kept his mouth shut in fear. Then, he began trembling. Even though the sun was out...he was cold and wet...It was awful... Aoi frowned. "Awww...You poor thing, you're freezing!" She said sympathetically as she picked him up. "C'mon, honey, I have some towels in my car that'll dry you up and warm you up, okay?" Harry, on top of traumatised and cold, was now dreadfully confused. She shouldn't be helping him! So he reacted the only way a child his age could. He let out a whimper, a sniff, then began sobbing his heart out. Aoi, as she carried him to her car, gave him a sad look. 'Awww, the poor little thing's scared to DEATH!' She thought. Wordlessly, she pulled out one of her towels and wrapped him up like a cocoon, leaving only his cute little face poking out. "Shhh...It's okay, honey." She whispered softly, holding him close and rubbing his head. "It's over now. You don't have to be scared anymore...I've got you, little guy."

Harry instinctively cuddled towards her warmth, attempting to feel safe. He succeeded, as Aoi started rocking him back and forth to calm him, successfully muffling his cries. The towel was warm...The pretty woman was kind and warm...And all this just confused him more... His eyes began to close...

"Little boy? What's your name? Please stay awake...for me?"

Harry looked up at her with shocked eyes, his consciousness dwindling and he slurred quietly, "H-harry..."

Aoi smiled widely. "Harry, huh? You know what? I really, REALLY like that! It's easy to remember, it's cute, and it fits you perfectly!" She giggled. "You've got this really long messy hair, so I guess you could say you ARE kinda HAIRY, huh?" Harry felt his lips adjust into a foreign position and he began giggling softly at her joke. Aoi grinned, closing her eyes and tilting her head. "I'm Aoi Asahina! Buuut, you can just call me Hina! And I'm gonna be your best friend!"

Jul 9Harry looked up at her in confusion. "M-My best...f-friend...? But...I...I can't have friends...I'm a freak..."

Aoi looked at him confusedly. "Hmm...nope. If you were a freak you'd be a horrible person. All I see is an adorable bundle that deserves happiness." Harry let out a soft squeaky sound as he blushed and looked down slightly, the towel cocooning him making the gesture just that much cuter. "Aaw look at you...okay Harry...there's something you have to explain to me." She said, gently but seriously. Why was he drowning? Who put him there?

However, when she actually voiced her question, the response was far from what she had been expecting from the little sweet quiet adorable boy... "I-I can't...he'll hurt me...then I won't get to see you!" He said, in distress. Aoi realized this made sense.

He'd been abused horrendously, making him act this way. She fought back the tears of both great sadness and burning hot anger as she adjusted her hold to ensure he was nice and comfy in her arms. "Oh, honey..." She whispered softly in his ear, stroking his cheek.

"A-and you're the only nice person I've met...I don't want you to go..." he told her sincerely, making Aoi squeal and hug him really close, kissing his head.

"So cuuute! But baby, you aren't going back to him."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "B-But...why?" Aoi smiled lovingly at the cuddly little cocoon in her arms.

"Because you're staying with me, silly!" She replied happily. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock at the thought of it. This lady...wanted to keep him? Even if he could do freaky stuff? Aoi looked at him and patted his head. "Close your mouth kiddo, you'll catch flies!" Harry squeaked and clamped his mouth shut, not wanting any flies in his mouth. Aoi let out a soft "Awww..." at the cute little sound he made. "It's just an expression dear. Now...are you hungry?" She asked, noticing his stick thin figure. Harry looked down as his stomach growled in response. He blushed and looked away with another squeak. Aoi let out a delighted squeal. "Oh my GOSH, I just LOVE that sweet little NOISE you make! It is SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!" Harry blushed and looked down sheepishly as Aoi set him in the back seat, buckling him in. She was gonna show him the magic of DOUGHNUTS!

After making sure her cute cuddly little cocoon was buckled in nice and snug, she gave him another kiss on the forehead, giggling as he let out a small "Eep" and blushed again, looking down at the floor of the car.

Aoi squealed happily, hugging the flustered child and taking off, eager to feed him. Harry couldn't even see out the window with his size though... Aoi had never been so utterly delighted in her entire life! She couldn't believe how she had found this absolutely beautiful child! She already cared deeply...she hoped he liked her as well...the donut shop came into view and she grinned. "You're in for a special treat, honey." She cooed lovingly to the child sitting in the backseat of her car.

"W-what is it Miss Aoi..?" He quietly asked from the back seat. Aoi smiled and with rainbows in her eyes she replied,

"DOUGHNUTS~!" Harry tilted his head curiously at her reaction to these doughnuts. They must be good if she had this reaction... Aoi giggled. "You're gonna LOVE them." She assured him gently. Then she frowned. "Oh! Are you nice and cozy? I can turn the heat on for you if you need it."

"T-that'd be...nice..." Harry responded, still freezing and wet. Aoi grinned and turned up the output.

"There you go...That a little better?" She asked gently, smiling at the backseat passenger.

"M-much better...thank you miss Hina..." He said as she pulled up to the drive thru and got out her credit card. She smiled fondly at Harry. She already had such a strong soft side for this sweet little boy...She was never letting him go.

She ordered a batch of regular glazed, just to ease him into it. She parked her car and stepped into the backseat with the box. "Look what I've got, sweetieeee!~" She sang happily, opening the box of pastries. "I brought our doughtnuts!" She took one out and gently placed it in his hand. He looked at it curiously. It was shiny...and soft...it was bigger than his hand! Aoi gently coaxed him into it. "Go on hun.." Timidly, the little boy opened his mouth and took his first bite of the first actual decent piece of food he had ever been offered in his short lifespan... His face broke out into a foreign grin and he giggled, taking another bite and another, and soon the doughnut was gone. Aoi giggled and patted his head. "Good job! I guess you liked it?"

Harry looked up at her and nodded happily. "It's so yummy!" Aoi giggled.

"Aw, I'm so glad!" She kissed his forehead. "Now, do you want another? Or is your little tummy full?" She gave his belly a playful poke.

"O-One more...?" he asked the older woman, who complied, handing him another one to nom on, which he did. He wanted as much in his little tummy as possible.

Aoi smiled warmly. "Hopefully you don't get as addicted as I am. I'd have to pay a lot of money in doughnuts!" She joked, petting his head.

"Oh...I wanted a few more..." he said deflatedly.

Aoi simply grinned and gave him one more. He looked so happy... "You deserve these, really. You've been through a lot..." She said softly, holding him in her lap.

"I do...I really do...?" he asked Aoi, who grinned and nodded.

"Of course!" She replied with a giggle. "You're a sweet little thing, you deserve a little treat!"

"Sweet..? I'm...sweet?" he asked her again, only eliciting a hug from Aoi.

"Of course you are...you're polite...and tiny...and tiny...and cute...and tiny.." She caught herself rambling and giggled. "Weeell...You get the picture, right?" She said playfully, tapping his nose gently. Harry giggled and shuffled closer, and Aoi laughed. She hugged him even tighter. "Just...Too...CUTE!" She exclaimed, tickling his tiny body happily. After a while of his nonstop giggling, Aoi just cuddled him close, cradling him in her arms like a baby as she rocked him back and stayed like that for a bit, before Aoi realized he'd fallen asleep against her, grinning. "Awww..." She cooed, ruffling the little boy's hair. "I love you soooo much..." She said to him softly, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Subconsciously, the little boy moved closer to her and nestled up against her. "EEEEE! So cute...! My little cuddle bug..." She picked him up and held him gently. She cared so much for him...she wanted so much to help him...she hoped his little heart would be up to the transition! She was NEVER letting this one get away. She giggled and gave him a playful poke on the nose. "I hope you'll get used to me~! 'Cause you're stuck with me for life." She said with a closed-eyed smile.

And with that, she decided to head home. She'd call and tell why she couldn't make it to lifeguard duty. But for now Harry, was the most important. He would need her to be there for him...He was so damaged and in such an utterly fragile emotional state...It was so heartbreaking... But Aoi knew she was cut out for the job! She would raise him right. She'd show him the love he needed. She would give him cuddles and kisses and doughnuts aplenty Oh! She bit into a donut and sped off, eager to return him to his new home! She smiled happily. This was turning out to be a pretty good day...


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi pulled into her driveway in the small suburban neighborhood... It was a shame her beach visit was put on hold...But hey, she had a little cutie cuddled in her towels, so all was well. She reached into the back after parking, and picked him up, pulling him out. She looked at him and giggled when she saw he was fast asleep. "OMG you're so cute!" She exclaimed, cuddling him She noticed his eyes open slightly from the noise and promptly rocked him back to sleep. "Shhh...there, you stay asleep." She whispered. Harry nodded in response and snuggled closer to her, clutching to her jacket with his tiny fists. She payed him on the couch, kissed his head, and gushed "So tiny...So cuuuute..."

She grabbed her phone and snapped a quick pic, then went and grabbed a shirt of hers, slipping it over his head after taking off his towels. She of course took off the soaking wet clothes he had been in before. Soon he was all nice and warm on her couch, resting. And he was smiling! And snoring soooo cutely! She kissed his head once more, and then decided to pick up so it was all clean for him. Humming cheerfully, she began to pick up the various items strewn across the floor.

Shirt...towel...plate...bra...she might have to put that away... She soon had cleaned up the entire living room! Then she remembered she had to feed her fish. Oh! The fishies! She'd never really named them, but eh. Wait...maybe Harry could name them! Smiling and giggling, she decided to ask him about it later.

After accomplishing that task, then completely redesigning the kitchen so it wasn't a sty, she fell on the chair and huffed. She was messier than she thought... And cleaning was so tough! She'd have to try to be more clean in the future... Can't have Harry growing up messy! She thought to herself, skipping back to the living room and turning on the TV, careful to keep the volume low. She was watching a documentary on dolphins. "Agh! I want one!" She cooed. She looooveed Dolphins! It was a dream of hers to someday swim with dolphins. Dolphins were just...sooooo awesome. Better than Natwhals in her opinion.

Smiling, she turned to look at the sleeping child next to her. She had been so invested in watching the documentary, she hadn't noticed he had moved so that his head was resting on her lap. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" She internally gushed, gently stroking his hair. 'Cute cute cute cute cuuuuute!' Harry began to turn a bit in his sleep, a displeased expression washing away those cute expressions. 'Wait...No...No, no, no, no nightmares! Make more cute happy faces!' She gently shook him, leaning down and calling, "Harry! Harry wake up!" Harry's eyes snapped open and he let out a frightened cry. He looked around, breathing heavily, with fear dripping from his voice before suddenly, he was shoved into someone's bust and cuddled. This, unfortunately, only served to frighten him further. He pushed on the figure, attempting to escape the hold...but he was REALLY weak. And the figure was holding him so tightly and relentlessly and...gently... He slowly slowed in his rapid breathing, and relaxed into her. Then he remembered everything. The water, the doughnuts, the car...And the pretty lady. Miss Aoi! Looking up from her chest, he saw her staring down at him with a sad smile on her face. "Hi, cutie." She said gently, ruffling his hair.

"M-Miss Aoi...? um...hi.." he said, cutely, causing her to force him back down to her chest and cuddle him.

"So, you feel okay? You're not in any pain, right?"

"n-no...b-b-but i had a bad dream.." he whimpered to her, trying to escape her chest.

"Aww, I know...Wanna talk about it?" Aoi asked sweetly.

"A-A-Am I allowed too..?" he asked, worried too.

"Totally!" Aoi replied cheerfully. Harry finally escaped her bust, and was laying on her chest, tiredly. "Now let's hear about that bad dream." Aoi cooed.

"U-Uncle Vernon was there...a-and he was hitting me...w-with a bat...and no one was there to help..."

Aoi's eyes widened. "U-Uncle Vernon...?"

"y-yes..." he whimpered, scared quite obviously of that name.

"Your...Your uncle...hurt you...?" She asked, horrified.

"H-He threw me in the ocean..." He whimpered again, close to more tears.

Aoi's eyes widened in horror. "So that's why..." She breathed. She glomped him again and started crying herself. "Oh my God, family should NEVER hurt each other!"

"B-B-But he did!" Harry sobbed, the memories rushing back.

"I-It's not right! Not right at all!" Aoi sobbed. The two sobbed against one another, Aoi rocking him and crying into his hair. It broke her heart... Why would they...how could they?! Harry was such a sweet little boy! If she hadn't been there when she was...She felt sick... She swallowed it back however, and shushed Harry, effectively calming him down by the time she had calmed as well. Harry was now resting on her bosom, being carried and rocked, by Aoi. She never wanted to put him down. Under any circumstances... Continuing to rock him, she reached into her cabinet and grabbed a sippy cup from her childhood, filling it up with some milk and tightening the lid. Harry needed a stronger, less frail body. So Milk could help! Lots and lots and lots and LOTS of it... Like a baby, she held him, then placed the cup in his hands. "Drink up sweetie!"

Harry blinked, then obediently opened his mouth. "Ahhh..." He said softly.

Then she tilted the cup to his lips and he suckled, enjoying the taste. He smiled happily as he drank the liquid. Soon he was all full, and feeling nice and warm. He had little bits of dribble on his face, so Aoi wiped them off. She giggled at the little blush on his face. "Now...how about we just relax and watch some TV? Let's find you a favorite TV show!"

Harry sniffled and nodded. "Okay, Miss Aoi..." Aoi giggled.

"Aw, everyone calls me Hina. Call me that instead, kay?"

"Y-Yes Miss Hina..." he whispered, snuggling into her chest, which was soft like pillow... he felt himself be carried to the couch, and made to watch TV. He focused on the TV as much as he could, but Miss Hina was so comfy. He eventually just broke off into snuggling, enjoying hisself. Aoi giggled softly at how cuddly he was. "Look at how much of a teddy you are...ooh I just can't stand it!" she cooed.

Harry flinched. "I'm sorry..."

"No no no! It's an expression! I love how cuddly you are!"

Harry tilted his head. "So...Should I keep doing it?"

"Yes. Always. Forever" she persisted, snuggling him.

"Yay..." Harry said softly.

"Ohhh Harry...you're stuck with me for good. I'll never let you go."

Harry smiled softly and teared up slightly. "T-Thank you...I like you..." he whispered, looking up at her.

Aoi giggled. "Aw, I like you too." She cooed softly. "In fact...I think I love you!" she cooed, tilting his head up.

The boy blushed and let out a small "Eep!"

"mwahahaha...i'mma tickle you!" she declared

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

And suddenly, she began relentlessly tickling him, all around his stomach and sides. He laughed hysterically at the tickles. He struggled and rolled around, his high pitched laughing coming off as adorable. Aoi giggled as well as she tickled him. Aoi was laughing up a storm as well. Eventually she stopped when his face was getting red. She wanted him to...y'know...Breathe and stuff. Harry panted heavily while Aoi once again pressed him to her bosom to rest. "T-Tickles fun..." he giggled out.

Aoi snickered. "Ticklish, are we?"

She lightly did so again, making him squirm. "No...No more...I'm tired of tickles..." He said softly.

"Kay then deary! Now, let's keep relaxing..." Aoi yawned, rocking him while watching TV. This time, Harry actually looked at the television set. It didn't take long for a nice sort of relaxation to set in, making them hazy and tired. Aoi smiled softly at the little boy. 'Cutie...i'm gonna care for you SO HARD!' she internally cheered.

Harry gave her a small, sleepy smile, then yawned cutely. "How about we take a nap, eh Harry?" She suggested. Harry smiled and nodded happily. She snuggled deeper into the couch, and pulled Harry close, covering her eyes. "Peek a boo!" She said playfully as she uncovered them. Harry cracked a smile and giggled. He liked Peekaboo! Aoi felt her heart hurt from how cute he was. After a few more rounds of Peekaboo, Aoi started to let the drowsy take over. "Okay...NOW it's naptime..." She said sleepily. Harry snuggled in, and closed his eyes...

Harry snuggled in, and closed his eyes... "Night...Miss Hina..." He said softly.

"Night babe..." She whispered, falling asleep.

Harry looked at the sleeping woman for a few moments with a small smile, then yawned softly once more. "I love you too Miss Hina..." He whispered. As if responding, Aoi smiled softly in her sleep. And then Harry fell asleep as well... He smiled happily. He was safe and happy... And Aoi was stepping into an interesting and humbling new role . A role she never saw herself in...

Motherhood.


End file.
